mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Legend Heroes
Super Legend Heroes is the 4th comic of Mighty355's saga comics and is the sequel to Internet Heroes. It features more crossovers then usual and it was created by Mighty355, Boogeyboy1 and Supersmashcynderlum. The sequel's working title is called A view into Paris. Plot The story begins with Samuel and Maggie staying up late and playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Emma questions the two that they're staying up late and asks them if they want tea, only to be refused and she leaves saying good night. Suddenly, the TV turns off on Samuel and Maggie and then turns back on to show Crystal being chased by a vampire and lizard. The blue dragon manages to fend them off, but she suddenly appears out of the TV screen and the vampire, liazard and everything else also appear to chase Crystal in a referance to The Japanese Super Mario Bros and the Recuse of Princess Peach/Toadstool Anime Movie. After the chase and some collsons, Samuel, Maggie and Crystal are all knocked cold and they all come to. They were all at first scared of each other, but Crystal calms down after seeing samuel and maggie not being a threat to her and she introduces herself to them. Samuel and Maggie introduce themselves as well and after a moment of a pleasant conversation, Princess Twilight Sparkle arrives on the Tv screen too. As Princess Twilight Sparkle begins to tease crystal, samuel and Maggie, Crystal prompts the two teenagers to fight back which they meekly do, leaving the Princess Unfazed and the teens acting like big babies. Crystal attempts to encourage Samuel and Maggie but Princess Twilight merely pokes them with her wing and Crystal tries to fight back herself. Princess Twilight goes to kiddnap Crystal and exits to the TV screen, much to Samuel and Maggie's horror. They attempt to shake the TV to get Crystal back when Emma arrives, they tried to explain the situation to her, but she merely dimisses it as a dream and says good night to them. Samuel and Maggie then find a green gem and decide to solve the mystery of it tomorrow. The prologue ends with erie glowing eyes............. The next morning in the Pokemon world, Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie decide to let all of their Pokemon (except Dedenne who is sleeping) go out to play while the trainers rest in the woods. Pikachu and the others all decide to go play hide and seek while Fennekin is it. While trying to find a place to hide, Pikachu discovers a void which seconds later, Chespin accidently bumps into Pikachu, making him fall into the void. In another part of the Pokemon world, A Lady Pokemon trainer goes off to find treats for her Eevee and the other Eeveelutions. while she is gone, Jigglypuff finds the Eeveelutions (except for Eevee who had goen off to find something.) and sings to them, inadvertinly making them all fall asleep. Jigglypuff then gets angry at them sleeping and draws all over thier faces. When Eevee sudden ly shows up, Jigglypuff thinks she heard the song and didn't fall asleep and goes to chase after Eevee to make her her asisstant. The pink balloon pokemon then trips and she and Eevee tumble down into another void and they both fall in. The Lady Pokemon Trainer arrives in time to see Eevee has vanished and the eeveelutions all have drawings all over thier faces. Characters * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Yura of the Demon Hair * Spyro The Dragon (Transforms into Spank Happy Spyro) * Sparx The Dragonfly * Crash Bandicoot * Steve Smith * Roger The Alien * Klaus The Fish * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Eevee * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Diddy Kong * Pepper * Penelope * Jim Nosesize * Boogey Boy (Appears in Parts One and Four, As a Teensy and a Human) * Ales Mansay * Princess Twilight Sparkle * Crystal The Dragon (transforms into spank happy crystal) * Lulu The Shiny Vulpix * Volia The Weavile * Professor Frink * Avery Bullock (Transforms into locutus) * Stan Smith (Transforms into evil stan) * Rayman (Transforms into Techno Rayman) * Globox * King Teensy * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles The Echidna * Mario * Luigi * Yoshi * Cynder The Dragon (appears only in part 3 and 4) * Ronin * Bart Simpson * Milhouse Van Houten * Nelson Muntz * Princess Daisy * Perry The Boy-Umbrella * Stewie Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Brian Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Chris Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Mr Dark * Sideshow Bob * Mr Burns * Smithers * Donkey Kong * Crandy Kong * Dixie Kong * Ripto * Crush * Gulp * Dr Cortex * Peter Griffin * Homer Simpson (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Aqua Girl (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Ash Kethum * Clemont * Bonnie * Serena * Unicorn Twilight Sparkle * Sunset Shimmer * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 2 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * Numbuh 5 * Count Spankulot * Zoe Trent (appears only in part 3 and 4) * Gail Trent (appears only in part 3 and 4) * Bruce (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Francine the dragon * Pepper Clark * Lois Griffin * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Chief Wiggum * Lou * Eddie * Wario * Waluigi * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Fluttershy * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Spike * Neil Goldman (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Princess Peach (Transforms into pink plant egg and Then Transforms into Baby Peach) * Toadsworth * Magikoopa (Appears in Parts One and Three) * Bowser * Dr. Eggman (Appears in Part Two) * Emma (Appears only in Part One) * Blaze The Cat (Appears only in Part Three) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Silver The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Sally Acorn (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Coco Bandicoot * Crunch Bandicoot * Barney Gumble (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Lenny Leonard (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Carl Carlson (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Moe Szyslak (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Joe Swanson (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Glenn Quagmire (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Hugo Simpson (Appears only in Parts Three and Four) * Cleveland Brown (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Cleveland Jr (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Donna Brown/Tubbs (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Jimbo Jones (Appears only in Part One) * Princess Rosalina (Appears in Part Two) * Francine Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Hayley Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Kyle Ronson (Appears only in Part One) * Lauren Boldwin (Appears only in Part One) * Elsa The Snow Queen (Appears in Part Two) * Reflux the Knarren * Heather The Knarren Wolf (Appears in Part 1 as a Cameo, Then appears in Parts 3 and 4) * Ember * Flame * Tom Tucker (Appears in Part Two at the first page and Appears in Prologue in Part Three) * Buzz Killington (In the Cutaway, Only in Part Two) * Flash Sentry (Maybe Appearing I guess) * Applebloom (Mentioned) * Sweetie Belle (Mentioned) * Princess Celestia (Mentioned) * Princess Luna (Mentioned) * Grunch Griffin (Mentioned) * Mort Goldman (Mentioned only in Part Two, but never appears) * Father Greenall (Mentioned) * Mother Stuart (Mentioned) * Chad The Teensie (Mentioned, but still in cameo) * Margo (Mentioned, but on the photo in cameo) * Dr Whooves (Cameo Poster) * Derpy Hooves (Cameo Poster) * Krusty The Clown (Cameo in the end of Part Two) * Fangs (Cameo) * Bowser Jr (Cameo) * Rallo Tubbs (Cameo) * Roberta Tubbs (Cameo) * Grandpa Simpson (Cameo in the end of Part Three) * Barbara (Cameo) * Herbert (Cameo in the end of Part One) * Sugar Sprinkles (Cameo) * Luracio (Cameo) * Diglett (Cameo) * Pidgey (Cameo) * Togepi (Cameo) * Cyndaquil (Cameo) * Piplup (Cameo) * Porygon (Cameo) * Skitty (possible cameo) * Luke Skywalker (On Film of Cameo) * Darth Vader (On Film of Cameo) * Kari (Cameo) * Dawn (Cameo) * Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino (Cameo) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Cameo) * Konata Izumi (Cameo) * the killer (Cameo in newspaper clippings) * Numbuh 86 (Mentioned; possible cameo) * Gabumon (cameo) Spotted Objects and Posters Some references has appear everywhere in cameos and signs. Super Legend Heroes Prototype Poster Scraped.jpeg|Boogeyboy1's Super Legend Heroes Poster. Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster.jpeg|first promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster B.jpeg|second promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster C.jpeg|third promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Category:Comics